Depths of Hell
by C is for Crimson
Summary: Raito is setting the plan in action but unfortunately..or fortunately?...someone plans to change fate. Or... In other words Raito yagami gets sent into another world. So why is there samurias and spaceships there?


I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR GINTAMA!

 _[Kanto Region, Japan]_

"Next week, we'll start the plan" a brunette holding a container in his hands said to the shinigami at his side.

The teen clutched the container tighter as he felt chills up his spine again that morning.

Ever since yesterday, he felt that something more life changing than the death note would happen today. That feeling first started small until now that it was as if it was screaming at him 'turn around and leave before danger comes'.

He continued walking until finally reaching a tree he found suitable and started digging. He was in the middle of the forest and made sure no one followed him there.If someone followed him there and found the container they would either take the death note for themselves or give it to the nearest police station. And if L grabs a hold of it, L would surely connect the dots and arrest him. He wasn't happy with either possibility so he checked his surroundings one more time before finally placing the container inside the place he dug.

 _Snap!_

His head whipped at the direction where the sound came from.

"..Are you lost?.."He asked hesitantly.

He immediately regretted asking.

 _Idiot! He's wearing a cloak. A cloak! He practically screams out suspicious._

The cloaked figure walked three steps towards him.He took two steps back."Raito Yagami,student in To-Oh University and birthday is February 28,1988" the cloaked figure said.

 _How does he know that?! Unless he's also another detective helping out L and just came here to test me the same as him.Raito tried to find any exits in case this person wasn't a detective but a serial killer and decided to make him his next victim._

"Who are you and how do you know that?" His eyes narrowed.

 _Distract him and buy time.I thought of two possibilities of getting out of here safely but i will still need time and bring his guard down._

"haha. You see Raito..We've met before..Just not in this world nor universe" the cloaked figure taking off the hood mumbled the last part. A boy in his mid teens stood in the place of the cloaked figure."And we already had a similar conversation like this..so just call me Ao" Ao sighed.

 _Blue? Why would his alias be a color?_

"So what business do you have with me Ao?" He asked cautiously.

"Let's make a trade!" "..A trade?" "Yep. You'll trade me your death note and in return you'll get something much more powerful and useful thing than the death note.It also actually lets you live longer!..You see,I can see what your fate will be if you don't agree to do this trade with me and let's just say it isn't pretty" Ao said.

His eyes widened.How does the stranger know about the death note. And was he just threatened?

"I'm a god of fate,Raito. And if you want to think that I threatened you then yeah go ahead."Ao claimed as if reading his thoughts and shrugged.

 _A god of fate!? How many gods are out there in the first place!?_

He cleared his throat. "So..what's the catch?" He asked.He must be asking something other than the death note..but what could it be?

Ao looked up at the sky as if thinking about it. "Hmm..I know! I will claim your name from that filthy shinigami" the boy grinned.

"So how about it..You give me your death note and your name and i will grant you immortality and something better than the death note.Deal?"Ao stretched out his hand to him.

 _Think of the cons and pros.One pro could be that i would become immortal but the con would be that i won't have the death note anymore. What's the whole point of being immortal if i can't even continue my judgements on criminals?_

 _Although that would also mean that i wouldn't be able to be killed by L if i ever got found out as kira.And ryuk won't be able to kill me either because If i do accept the trade, that means that my name would become Ao's property._

 _Damn! I shouldn't let my guard down around him because the probability of him being more powerful than ryuk means he can also kill me anytime he wants._

 ** _"I'm not saying this because i care about you humans,but if i were you i would be careful with my decision.I can't see the name on this one so he might be saying the truth"_** Raito jumped.He forgot Ryuk was here too and was startled by the sudden noise.

Ao glared at ryuk. "That's right.So you shouldn't butt in someone else's business **_Ryuk_**."

Noticing the hidden threat,the shinigami stayed quiet.

 _Do i have to decide now? Or do i have more time to decide?_

"You have One more minute Raito~"Ao sang.

 _Damn it! Either choice i choose i would still have my life at risk._

"fifty more seconds~"

 _Argh! I don't even know if Ao would stay true to his word, he might just be tricking me into false trust.I was already putting my plan in killing L into action too..._

"thirty more seconds~"

 _Just damn it all! I have no say in the matter either way so i might as well choose the most convenient one._

"Ten more seconds"Ao frowned.

 _But! What if everything goes wrong?_

"Five.."

 _What if everything i planned goes to waste just because i made the wrong choice?_

"Four.."

 _Well shit. I just hope i make the right decision._

"Three.."

 _No.It has to be right._

"Two.."

 _It has to be._

"One.."

 _Okay. I've finally made my choice._

"Zer-" "Wait!"

Ao tilted his head confused.

"I made my decision."

"Oh~What would it be then?".

"I accept your deal."

"You won't regret it"Ao smiled as golden smoke surrounded Raito.

Darkness was all that awaited him.


End file.
